everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Julia CrownFairy
Julia, "Jules" CrownFairy is the oldest child and only daughter of the Queen of the Fairies from the Wild Swans. In the destiny conflict, she has declared herself a Roybel. She likes the power that comes with becoming the Queen of the Fairies, but as for being under the royal family's thumb her whole life? Definitely something she is not looking forward too. Her roommate is Luna Swanson. Appearance Jules has long black hair that reaches just above her knees, with a pale green, a pale pink, and a pale purple stripe shooting through it that she wears loose excluding a small section which she braids. She has pale skin and dark green eyes. She has sparkly white fairy wings that sprout from her back. She wears a black leather cropped jacket with pink and purple embellishments, a dark purple top, a black mini-skirt, and black leggings. On her feet she wears dark pink ankle boots with a black feather shaped jeweled buckle on the sides. Personality Trickster. If there is one thing Jules loves more than anything, it's stirring up trouble. Especially for the royal family of her fairy tale. (She has a thing against all royalty, but especially those from the Wild Swans.) She loves to spread rumors and blow things out of proportion for the sheer joy of watching the end results. She is very messed up. She loves gossip. She listens to just as much rumors as she starts. She loves to tell people other people's darkest secrets and if they already know the secret she's trying to tell them, she'll make something up just to keep their interest. She doesn't like it when someone else beats her to the punch. Probably because she loves to create drama, she loves theater. She's in the school's Creative Theater Group and is always competing to be the star of their performances. She lives for the spotlight. And not just onstage. Jules loves to be the center of attention whenever possible. Whether it's use magic on a field trip even after strictly being told not to, or popping in out of nowhere, usually declaring "tada" it's guaranteed she'll try to be the main focus at any time. Jules is very manipulative. She can make someone believe that she likes them when in reality she hates them. She probably could do the reverse, but there's not that many people that she actually likes. She distrusts people, knows there going to be talking about her behind her back the moment she's out of earshot. (Gossips are the most paranoid about gossip against them.) Tell-tale signs she's up to something. Her smile goes from a real one to more of a smirk, she tosses her hair back, she runs the fabric of her skirt through her fingers, and she hums. Really, if you know the kind of person she is, it isn't hard to tell when she's up to something. But thanks to Julia's hard work at it, no one knows the kind of person she really is, and therefore don't catch the signs. Jules is very big on being the most powerful fairy. If there is any fairy around that can do something she can't, or can do something better than she can, she will spend hours studying and practicing so she can do that thing better than they can because of course she has to be the best. At everything even remotely to do with magic. Julia has been seen staring at mothers embracing their children, or fathers playing with their kids, not in a longing way, not in a judgmental way, in a confused way. She honestly doesn't understand why they do that, she doesn't understand why they act differently than her mother does with her, and she doesn't understand why it's seen as normal. She doesn't let herself stare very long though. Friends Damien CrownFairy Her twin brother, he usually helps out in all of her schemes and tricks. She thinks that because she's two minutes older than him, he worships and idolizes her. He does do whatever she asks, no questions about it, so that doesn't help with her ego's size at all. Enemies The Royal Family of the Wild Swans This includes Luna, Opal, Fauve, Larkin, and all the members of the past generation of the royal family. She hates them all with a seething passion, though pretends to be Luna's friend, and pretends to have Fauve's best interests at heart. (Actress.) She hates them because she believes that if they weren't there, her mother could be ruling all of the world, because she is extremely powerful. Instead, she has to do everything based on the whims of the royal family. This is completely against what her story entails, but she doesn't care. She believes what she believes. Carmen Rosenbaum Usually, enemies are complete and totally opposite of one another. That's not true for Carmen and Julia. Both are incredible Drama Queens, and both have a problem with authority. They're scarily alike, they just don't get along, and most likely never will. Eira Shivers What is it about Julia that makes her enemies with people like her? Eira is ''just ''as manipulative as she is, which means that she can't trick Julia, (yay!) but Julia also can't trick her (less yay). Julia tries to mess with her, as she both hates her...and is kind of afraid of her. (not that she'd ever admit that.) Family Mother: Celia CrownFairy, the Queen of all the Fairies Celia is pretty much a free range mother. Damien and Jules don't even call her mother, they call her Celia. She's more of an older sister to the both of them. Basically since they were old enough to do so, Celia has let them have full reign of their lives and has let them do whatever they want. She thinks that's the best way for them to figure out their purpose. Brother: Damien CrownFairy Damien is pretty much her minion. He is always at her beck and call and does whatever she asks. She has absolutely no clue that he secretly hates her. Or that he's the one who secretly messes up her plans. Pet She has a pet baby coyote named Canis. Canis has shaggy greyish brown fur and dark eyes as shiny as marbles. Canis is a hunter, it's in her nature to hunt, but the only animal Canis goes after are swans. Whether this is all Canis' doing, or Jules taught her to hunt those animals and those animals alone, is a mystery. Personal Theme Song "Fabulous." Abilities '''Magic: '''Julia has fairly strong magic casting abilities. She can do spells much more difficult than what is taught in Magicology. Only the highest level of spells are impossible for her to do, but she will inherit that little extra bit of power when she finishes her story. '''Flight: '''Julia of course, like all fairies, can fly. I mean, those wings aren't just for decorative purposes. They're pretty strong though they look delicate. She doesn't fly very often, only when she needs to make a quick getaway. Romance Julia's looking for someone who will help her run the fairy tales without ego getting in the way. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Roybels Category:The Wild Swans